Morning Sun
by Shadowed Theatre
Summary: Sequel to Rain. Gwen and Trent have found out breaking up is hard, is getting back together any easier?


The smalll, luminous screen of the digital clock read 5:00 A.M.

It had easily been weeks since Gwen was kicked off the show. He couldn't be sure how many days though, days seemed useless to him now.

* * *

It seemed like every day he would almost drown in his own tears, his eyes were always raw and sore, and no one would ever now why.

Trent kept his emotions under lock and key, until of course, he could lock himself away to release them. Showing them to Courtney was the first, and only, time anybody was allowed to witness them.

Apparently, this was not very healthy. As sleep never came easily as it used to.

He tossed over in his bed for the millionth time, coiled in soft sheets. He sat up, ripping his earphones out in frustration. Breathing angrily for a few moments, he buried his head in his hands. Sweat sliding it's way out of his hair, dripping into his closed fingers. His eyes burned, red and raw from the torrent shed that day. He felt a cold spike being driven into his skin, his emotions personafying themselves.

It wasn't long before he felt the tears well up again, chapping his eyes even more. His throat ran dry and he felt weak, he wouldn't be suprised if he had dehydrated himself. Every fiber of his being yearned for her, every nerve and cell inside him working overtime to keep him going. He stood up, involuntarily shivering as the winter cold berated him. Even the resort was freezing.

He pulled his coat over his shoulders, careful not to make to much noise as he crept out of the room. Slowly an silently, he walked toward the elevator. There was something he had to do.

* * *

Geoff and Bridgette had left a little while ago, telling her in empty words that everything would all be alright. Things would get better, but it would take a long time. Miraculously, the fire kept crackling merrily despite the countless hours that had paseed. DJ had easily out-sobbed her earlier and refused to let go of her, he seemed to have made it his goal to cover her in salty fluid. She eventually got him to leave by contorting herself enough to point out that Bunny had long-since left the room. She felt slightly guilty when she discovered DJ was arranging a search party.

She looked over at the grandfatherclock for the millionth time. This time it read: 5:00. She sighed again, setting her head down in her stained hands. She remembered seeing Trent on the Aftermath, his song rung in her mind loud and clear. She heard it as if an orchestra played it in her heart. It felt as though this was the case, every part of her serenading in rythmic motion along with the nostalgic notes that echoed in her memory.

Her eyes began to sting, she brought a make-up stained finger to her cheek. She was crying again. Tears ran down her face again, splashing the spotless tile beneath her ebony slippers. Strange shapes began to form in her heart, multiplying themselves into neat lines.

"Gwen?" she turned to see a petite, under-developed boy staring at her. Confusion and concern etched into his eye's. "You look awful."

The shapeless lines inside her stirred again, arranging themselves in her throat. She sighed and patted the small space next to her. He came over and sat next to her.

They sat in silence for easily an hour, the stillness only interupted by Gwen's labored sobbing or the far off sound of the hotel setteling.

Cody gently wrapped his arms around her, and for the first time; she didn't push him away. The last thing she wanted right now was to maim another spirit. She buried her face is his shoulder, trying hard not to smudge her eye shadow the pin-striped pajamas. He didn't care, he placed a hand in her elaborately blue-tinted hair. At this very moment, her entire world was still, she was finally comforted.

The shapes arranged themselves one last time, and slipped into mouth. They were words, true, heartfelt words. She could feel it clear as day, they delicately lined up on her lips. He repeated himself, as if to clarify the statement. "You look awful"

She spoke her heart for the very first time that night, and this time her words didn't feel empty. "It's because I'm in love." Cody shook his head, smiling at her words.

Gwen stood, slightly unbalanced from sitting for so long, and looked Cody in the eyes, onyx burning into turquoise. "and I need to do something about it." She turned on her heel and gathered up the long obsidian fabric of her night gown, and gracefully turned to leave. Cody stared on as she left, holding back the mixed emotions raging inside him.

"Cody" a soft voice came from behind him, he turned. Gwen stood in the doorframe facing away from him, graditude welling in her voice. He heard her whisper as she stepped gingerly in the accepting darkness of the hotel. "Thanks for helping me."

Cody smiled as he watched her retreating figure vanish from sight down the corridor. He felt like saying "Any time," or "Thats what friend are for."

But, something told him he'd said enough already.

* * *

The elevator doors opened silently to the rooftop floor, which was mostly barren exept for a few potted plants, an enormous balcony, and an ancient piano made of mahogany wood. He stepped out of the elevator, a soft gale of Arctic wind greeting him. It was freezing, but he didn't mind one bit. He sat down on the piano bench, which creaked slightly when he shifted position.

The stars were much brighter then normal, frozen in the moist air. The wind affecting the Earth was simply unable to phase them. Trent flopped down on his back, hands resting on his stomach, and he scanned the sky. He wasn't nessecarily looking for anything, but there was something familiar about that night that he was trying to see.

"_Stop trying_" that voice again "_No matter what you do, she won't ever come back to you_." He sighed, letting the breath out gently.

He thought back to the Aftermath, one phrase leaking into his mind. "_You were my entire world_"

He sighed again, tears welling up in his eyes again. He knew what was to follow.

"But now..."

* * *

Slowly, her porcilan fingers danced there way across the buttons, pressing gently on the button they were looking for.

The elevator door closed, and slowly crept up the shaft. Gwen where knew she would find Trent. She had faith in her instinct, as it only failed her once before. That was when her troubles had started...

* * *

"Now...You're gone." Trent laid his head in his hands, as if he was shielding his eyes from the heartache.

His eyes could no longer hold back the tears, and since he was alone, he let them fall. Trent gathered himself up, and slowly made his way to the elevator door. He wiped a few tears out of his eyes, he couldn't let anyone she him cry. He pressed the 'down' button twice and waited.

"_She'll never come back_." That voice again, couldn't it go torment somebody else? "_Even if she did, what would you do?"_

For once that voice in hs head gave him something to think about. "_Would you just fall into her arms? Give her your heart, just so she could tear it out of your chest and break it all over again?_"

Trent rested his head on the door, the cool metal numbing the pounding in his skull. He knew the little voice was right, he'd be a fool to chase after her.

He lifted his head as the door began to open. That when he saw her.

In his eyes, she was beautiful. Her ebony gown flowing in the night's windy embrace. She was unspoiled perfection, as though she was an angel. He stood there, momentarily transfixed by the mysterious air cast by her grace and beauty.

"Trent, I think we need to talk." She took a deep breath, waiting for Trent to berate her. But, nothing happened. Trent sighed yet again.

"Gwen, there's nothing to talk about." Trent's voice was flat, empty. "Whatever it is, the answer is 'no'."

He walked past her, taking a seat on the wall. She followed suit, as though she were no more than a shadow.

"Listen, you're probably mad at me, I realize that. But-" she was cut off.

"Gwen, I don't want to talk to you!" He tried to keep his voice low, but the tears in his eyes made it difficult. He turned, no longer wanting to discuss it, and walked past her. Tears flooded her face again, how could she make him understand?

Gwen didn't think, she just acted. Turning to face Trent, she flung herself at him. Tears pulsating down her face, she cupped his face in her hands.

"For you it's over, but not for me." she was sobbing now, and she felt tears wash over her hands, his tears. "I don't care what you say, I still love you more than anything in this, or any other, world. I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner"

"I feel the same way," his own voice was thick with grief.

Trent... I broke your heart, and I know that you probably hate me. Just know that I know for a fact, I'm lost without you. I know that I-" she was again, cut off.

Trent's lips had crashed into hers with a burning passion she'd never seen before. She returne the gesture, and the broke apart ten minutes later. Unknown to the both of them, the sun had begun to rise, illumnating the scene around them, melting the frozen winter air almost instantly.

Still locked in an embrace, she buried her head in his shoulder as they watched the sun ascend. The emotional rain clouds above them finally parted, and they allowed the sun to come out. This time, they finally felt the sunlight.

"Does this mean you love me again?" Gwen asked playfully. Trent gently kissed her again, savoring each second of it.

"No," he whispered in her ear, letting bury her head deeper into his chest, her breath in perfect sync with his heart beat.

They would have fights, even small brakeups from time to time. But if a couple can't work through those, then what right to they have to be together?

Besides, what ever will happen will happen someday in the future. But, if there's one thing they both learned through all this, is that you have to live for today, because tomorrow could end it all.

"No," he whispered again, smiling for the first time in days, even weeks. "It means I never truly stopped."

* * *

**Alright! It's finally done!**

**I went through alot to get this done, so please...REVIEW!**


End file.
